Mi inocencia¿la has visto?
by Maguz
Summary: Feliciano perdio algo y no puede encontrarlo. ¿lo ayudas a buscar? (Gerita/Prusia one-shot )


Ciao bellas! Ciao! Soy Feliciano ¿Cómo están? Necesito su ayuda veee.. perdí algo y no se donde esta ¿me ayudan a encontrarla? En serio no se donde esta! Pero que sea secreto entre nosotros..no le digan a mi hermano que la perdí, ya saben lo furioso que se puede poner! ¿ en serio me van a ayudar? Grazie! Porque no se donde esta! ¿alguna de ustedes sabe donde deje mi inocencia?

En verdad juro que no se donde esta y creo que esta perdida hace tiempo..veee ¿soy muy despistado no? Es que no me había dado cuenta que ya no la tenia…hasta ayer..si, ayer cuando a plena luz del día tuve sexo con Alemania en el Coliseo Romano..si,en la casa de mi hermano! En la misma donde vivía mi abuelito hace tiempo! Se imaginan? A plena luz del dia! Pero la verdad es que Alemania se exita mucho con estas situaciones…porque a veces es malvado y me hizo disfrutar como nunca sabiendo que si emitia algún sonido mi hermano, España , los turistas o toda la demás gente se daría cuenta que un par de naciones amantes andaban por ahí pegados a una pared amándose desenfrenadamente en silencio torturador. Si..Ludwig es muy malo conmigo a veces.. Ah, pero no dejen que me pierda en otro tema..¿me ayudan a recordar donde la puse? Vamos ayúdenme a pensar! …

Creo que es mejor empezar a pensar cuando era un pequeño bambino ..ahi yo la tenia! Si, la tenia porque recuerdo que a Francia le gustaba mucho y siempre quería quitármela..Se empeño en que yo me olvidara de ella, me decía que no la necesitaba…y ya saben que Francia no se da por vencido fácilmente..intento de todo..mil veces quiso darme un beso, tocarme bajo la falda, mostrarme sus tan conocidos manuales del amour..pero para su frustración yo seguía igual de inocente que siempre…

Debió ser en la casa de Austria…cuando me levante de noche a buscar agua y los vi al señor Austria y a la señorita Hungría componiendo sinfonías de amor con sus cuerpos. Yo recuerdo..como mi hermana tiraba del Mariazell y gemía el nombre de su esposo mientras se movían y balanceaban.. Ahí todavía tenia mi inocencia enroscada a mi cintura pero creo que es donde empecé a olvidarla.. porque después de ese día empecé a soñar con Sacro Imperio ,cuando volviera yo quería hacer eso que hacía el Imperio Austro-Húngaro por las noches.

Y estoy pensando seriamente ..¿donde esta mi inocencia? porque Vaticano y Romano empiezan a sospechar …creo que ya intuyen que la perdí por ahí…por suerte mi cara infantil me ayuda a mentir…y aunque a veces lo hacemos con Alemania en lugares arriesgados nunca nos descubren… ¿se imaginan si alguna vez me encuentran saboreando Berlín ?¿ o si nos ven cuando Alemania entra a Verona sin piedad? Ni Alemania ni yo podríamos vivir con la vergüenza pero irónicamente no podemos dejar de hacerlo.

¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde la deje? Quizás en mi góndola cuando nos mecíamos como la marea en la oscuridad de la noche. Tal vez esta tirada en algún rincón de la oficina de Alemania junto con mi ropa, cuando nos amamos fugazmente antes de la reunión con su jefa..

Veee en que parte del mundo la perdí? Y necesito encontrarla porque sin ella terminare accediendo a la propuesta de Prussia. De verdad ,bella por eso te decía que me ayudes a buscarla! Porque siempre supe que el sentía algo mas por mi que amistad pero menos que amor..lujuria..esa es la palabra! Y aun no se si nos vio en alguna parte o se entero por propia cuenta pero sabe lo que su hermano me hace y quiere lo mismo. Y es complicado..porque ninguno de los dos quiere engañar a Alemania..o somos los tres o ninguno…Alemania siempre tiene que estar! ¿no es verdad? Si no seria traición pero si el también esta entonces esta bien ¿no?

¿Dónde esta mi inocencia? ¿Alguien de ustedes bellas me dice donde la deje? Porque tendría que estar enojado con Prusia por chantajearme y celoso con Ludwig por compartirme pero no puedo evitar sentirme excitado. Porque espero que hoy a la noche se cumpla lo pactado….porque secretamente cierro los ojos y me imagino siendo atacado por los alemanes en ambos frentes… ¿se sentirá tan bien Kalingrado como Berlin? Espero que si…

¿Dónde estas inocencia? ¿en que parte de este mundo te deje? Y por favor bellas ayúdenme a encontrarla porque después de esta noche creo que me olvidare completamente de buscarla..porque cuando Verona sea invadida por el Este y Venecia por el Oeste sucumbiré a mis opresores alemanes y me olvidare de todo y de todos..

¿Dónde deje mi inocencia? ¿Alguien la vio por ahí?¿ Si la ven me avisan? Y si la llegan a encontrar por favor bellas, déjenla colgada en la puerta de la pieza de Alemania… que yo después de jugar al amor y locura con los hermanos alemanes, después de toda la vergüenza y la pasión pasare a buscarla….

**¿les gusto? ¿quieren otra? Si pueden dejen reviews porfa **


End file.
